


Hooked on a Feeling

by Ovidear



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Case Fic, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nines is blind, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, soft, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovidear/pseuds/Ovidear
Summary: Nines becomes blind after getting half of his face crushed in. He's mostly fixed, but since optical units like his are extremely expensive to replace and make, he has no other choice than to be blind.His "coworker", Gavin Reed, helps him through it.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 26





	Hooked on a Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is my first time publishing a project like this.   
> I don't remember how to format things correctly, or do anything correctly lol.   
> Constructive criticism is encouraged. I haven't made a fanfic with chapters since I was 15... I am now 18 so uhhhh   
> Hope you enjoy the first chapter or Hooked on a Feeling!

“Really, you brought a metal bat to fight the most advanced android ever created?” Nines scoffed at the man before him.

Jackson Wen, 24, 5’10, strong, beyond stupid, and the main suspect in a case he’s investigating. 

“Don’t make me laugh.” Still, the man said nothing.

Jackson stood tall, determined… way too cocky for someone who’s been backed into a corner.

Before he can process it, someone else sneaks up behind him and delivers a weak hit to his hip. Nines turns around…

**_CLING_ **

The sound of metal hitting metal rings through the air. 

Nines turns back around to Jackson, who then hits him again and again, knocking him down to the ground. He mercilessly whacks him in the head. Nines screams static, and sends alerts to his partner, Gavin Reed, who is currently in his car waiting for instructions. Thirium pools around him, all he can do is wait helplessly.

Nines can feel his body go limp, Jackson delivers 2 more weaker hits. His vision is distorted by errors and broken eyes. The two criminals run off before anyone gets to him.

_ "...Nines?" _

He can hear Gavin’s voice in the distance

**ERROR**

**CRITICAL CONDITION!**

**PLEASE SEE A CYBERLIFE TECHNICIAN FOR REPAIRS**

_ "NINES!!" _

Gavin runs over to his almost lifeless body, he cradles his head closer to his chest before getting a second look.

**MAJOR BIOCOMPONENTS DAMAGED**

**SHUTDOWN IN 1 MINUTE AND 12 SECONDS**

_ "Oh fuck! SOMEONE GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!!" _

Nines lets out a whimper of sorts, he’s terrified. Gavin sounds like he’s on the verge of tears. 

**SHUTDOWN IN 60 SECONDS**

_ "Nines, man please, I'm gonna need you to try and stay with me alright!? I'm so fucking sorry dude this is- _

**MAJOR FUNCTIONING BIOCOMPONENTS SHUTTING DOWN**

**FULL SHUTDOWN IN 30 SECONDS**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**\-----------**

**Welcome back, RK900**

**Systems booting up**

**ERROR OPTICAL UNITS MISSING**

**PLEASE SEE A CYBERLIFE TECHNICIAN FOR REPAIRS**

Nines came out of stasis, confused and frustrated. The last thing he remembers is being in Gavin’s arms, covered in thirium… oh yeah… 

He put his hands up to his eyes-

"Good afternoon, RK900. I'm Marilla Lynn, you can just call me Lynn. I have been your tech for the past 2 days. How are you feeling?" 

Fear immediately froze him. He despised being repaired and toyed with, especially by cyberlife. The intense experiments they put him through, just to keep him from deviating, just to keep him from being alive. It took him 3 months of exceptional help to deviate after the revolution. Connor had given up after month 2, and that's when Jericho stepped in. When he finally deviated, all the memories of Cyberlife’s tactics came flooding back to him. Nines has a fear of “doctors”.

He was scared.

The tech must have noticed this and started talking again.

"Hey, it's okay-"

"Where are my eyes?" He threw out quickly. "Tell me what's necessary so I can leave." 

"Well, half of your skull was crushed in by a bat and we had to repair you, obviously. Your partner, Gavin Reed, insisted that he pay for most of your repairs himself. As you know; your eyes are the most expensive things to make and replace, and Mr. Reed couldn't purchase them so..."

"So I'm blind..." Nines sighed. He knew he didn't have the money either, he was screwed for the time being. Especially after CyberLife cut him and the rest of the android population off.

"Is there any way I could get my sockets covered up?" 

"Like prosthetics? No, unfortunately." 

"Then I'll be on my way…” he forced out a “Thank you." He went to stand up and walk out of the room. Only to stand still when he couldn't immediately find the door. He could hear Lynn walking to him, she grabbed his arm and helped him out the door. 

"I forgot to tell you, Mr. Reed is still here, he's here to help you home." Lynn said.

Ah yes, Gavin Reed, his work partner and close “friend” of 3 years. With Nines being one of the only people that can deal with his temper on a daily basis; inside, and outside of work. Gavin’s hatred of androids tapered off slowly with his arrival to the DPD. Though what they had together was a bit different to other co-workers in the precinct. 

The mere mention of Gavin’s presence lowered his stress levels by 27%

She took him to what he assumed was a waiting room. "Mr. Reed?" She said quietly at first. When nothing happened she cleared her throat "Mr. Reed." All of a sudden, Nines heard Gavin grumble out of sleep. "Yeah... Sorry bout that" Gavin seemed to pause for a moment before speaking up again. "Hey, big cat" he said sincerely. Nines couldn't help but smile at this. His thirium pump beat a little faster at the name. 

Lynn moved her arm away and said her farewells, Gavin thanked her for her work, and then she was gone. Nines attempted to grab for something but only got air. "Hey, I got you," he felt Gavin's hand touch his arm and loop around his elbow. Holding him tight, Gavin guided nines out of the building and to his car. 

"You okay? You're not really saying much... I-I mean I know you uh...-"

"I'm just confused? I don't-" Nines pauses while Gavin sits him down on the passenger side seat and buckles him in. He can hear the other door open, and feels the car move when Gavin sits down. 

"You don't?" Gavin tries to continue the conversation.

"I don't want to talk about this at the moment, if that's alright." 

"Alright big cat. Not gonna pressure you into anything. But you do have to stay at my place for now, can't have you go missing now eh?" 

**\-----------**

They arrived at Gavin’s house. Nines opens the car door and steps out, only to get frustrated by not being able to do anything. Gavin has to quickly walk over to his side and lock elbows again, walking him to the door of his house. While Gavin fumbles for his keys, Nines decides to start feeling around the door. Gavin, of course, left his keys in the car. Using his working senses to map out the entire door, he gets to the lock and door knob and sighs. With a simple interface it unlocks. “You’d think I’d remember where a doorknob was…” Nines says, not wanting to admit he enjoyed how the door felt on his sensors. Gavin’s loud, short, laugh could be heard coming closer to him. “Seriously man, you were fondling my door, but thanks for opening it.” Nines could hear his smile. 

The door opened a crack, 

_ *THUD* _

The sound of scampering paws came closer to the door. One slower than the other. Gavin made an ungodly screech "Hii!!" And his cats; Lily and Goose, responded by loudly meowing. Gavin momentarily let go of Nines’, presumably to greet his cats. 

Nines’ arm was grabbed again and he was pulled inside of the house, and swiftly plopped down on the couch. A cat jumped up to greet Nines, he held his hand out and waited for the cat to brush her head on his fingers. "Did Goose already run off?"

He scratched the jaw and chin of Lily, a Russian blue mix, extreme purring ensued.

"Not yet, I think you might get lucky today and finally pet her." and right as Gavin said that, the body of a cat could be heard running as fast as it could upstairs. 

“Ah shit, sorry… I spooked her I guess” Gavin said “I was tryna take a picture of Lily drooling all over you” he let out a short laugh. “I got it, if you wanna see it? Dr. Lynn reminded me that you can still be sent pictures and shit.” 

Nines smiled, “I would love to see it.” 

Then the image popped up… oh… Everything hits him at once Nines takes his hands off the vibrating cat and brings them to his eyes, covering them. 

The picture was mainly of Lily, and her adorably gross face, salivating from being given the best scritches of her life. But, Nines could see his own face. His optical units were missing, he knew that much, but they were black holes with 4 small magnets, used to connect the eye to the sockets. The rest of his face was relatively normal, given the small splotches of white where his human skin couldn’t fully connect. 

“Woah, ah shit. I’m sorry Nines. I-” before Gavin could finish, Nines cut him off 

“I-I don’t want to be seen like this…” Nines said sadly. 

“I’ll be right back, gimme a minute” He heard Gavin walk off and open a door, and then a cabinet. The detective’s footsteps were heard coming towards him, quickly. Nines could feel the exact moment when Gavin sat down on the couch. Gavin was sitting close enough so that their thighs touched together, Nines reached out to touch whatever it was Gavin was holding onto. 

"Nuh uh, no sir!" 

An audible tear   
“I’m gonna touch your face right now, is that okay?” 

Nines nodded. A hand caressed his cheek to make sure he knew it was there. And then something was stuck to one of his eyes. The hand let go, fumbled around, and teared something else. Then it came back to Nines’ cheek, and the same thing was stuck to his other eye. Gavin’s hand positioned his head a little to the left.

Gavin let out a happy huff of air “There!” A picture was immediately sent to Nines. 

-Two band-aids covered the empty sockets, one nude and the other; a bright, pink, salmon color. Gavin’s hand was connected to his cheek, Nines noticed then that he was blushing-

Nines gave Gavin, what he hoped was, a genuine smile, leaning into his touch while also placing his own hand over Gavin’s. 

“Thank you”

Gavin rubbed his thumb across the soft synthetic skin. He shifted, momentarily removing his hand from Nines face, but still holding hands.

Suddenly, a kiss was pressed to Nines’ LED. 

“Don’t mention it, big cat” Gavin whispered, breath so close to his lips. And Nines begs to rA9 to let this moment continue further…

A sniffle breaks the small silence

“Just… god, fuck… I-I was so scared when you stopped responding to me. I didn’t know what to do, you were ju-just dead” Gavin was crying, “You were dead! In my arms, I thought- I thought I’d never get to see you again…” 

Nines reached around for the back of Gavin’s neck and pulled him closer, Gavin laid his head on his shoulder and sobbed. 

After a minute, Gavin straddled Nines’ legs and continued to cry, Nines wrapped an arm around his waist and held him there. His left arm coming up to Gavin’s back and soothingly rubbing circles with his hand

“I’m right here baby, It’s okay.” As soon as those words left his mouth, Gavin forced his head off of his shoulders and pulled Nines into a passionate kiss. 

Hands came up to cradle Nines’ face, making him deepen the kiss. Gavin broke the kiss to speak.

“I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean for this to happen, it’s all my fault.” 

Not wanting to argue with the detective, Nines responded kindly, “What is?”

Gavin stroked the band-aids gently with both thumbs. 

“N-nothing, nevermind.” and before Nines could speak again, Gavin went in for another kiss. This one was slower, and somehow even more passionate than the last. This isn't their first time kissing each other, far from it. If Nines had to give an exact number, this would be their 38th kiss.

It was always touch and go with Gavin. They had their first kiss 2 months after he deviated, Gavin insisted it was a joke, which confused Nines to no end, until he decided it was time to one up Gavin. Nines kissed Gavin 2 days after their first kiss, and it floored Gavin. After that, they didn’t get close to each other for another 2 months. And it continued on like that until 5 months ago.

They weren’t technically together… they were just close?

They hung out almost every day, be it at a park or each other's homes, they were always together. Inseparable, if you asked certain people.

Nines knew he felt more for him, but didn’t want Gavin to feel uncomfortable around him. He had been too embarrassed to tell Connor about his feelings, and he didn’t have anyone else to talk to. 

Nines shifted himself under Gavin’s hold, something wasn’t right… breaking the kiss Nines spoke up, “Gavin-” he was pulled into another kiss. This time, he analyzes the saliva leaking into his mouth.

“Gavin stop" he huffed out a breath he didn’t need. “This doesn’t feel right…” 

Gavin immediately halts his touching “W-whadda mean?” If Nines could see Gavin, he would be beet red in embarrassment. This was the first time he’d ever turned him down. 

"You haven't slept properly in 4 days, you've been eating like garbage as well. You aren't thinking straight.”

"Of course I'm not thinking straight…” silence, “oh pFFt, you can’t see me wink.”

"You also haven't showered, do I always need to take care of you?” 

“Nope, I have to take care of  _ you  _ now! But yeah, I’ll shower.” The last part was mumbled. Gavin gave Nines’ knee a pat before getting up. “I’ll be back in 15 minutes, you think you can handle that big cat?” Nines only gave a smirk in response. 

While he waited, he clicked his tongue to get the attention of Lily. She jumped right back on the couch and onto his lap. His sensors were even more sensitive than before, he could count every single strand of fur just by petting the feline. He estimated that there were over 700,000 hairs on Lily’s small body. He’d been petting her for so long that he lost track of time for a good minute. The heightened sensations he was currently feeling, being super distracting.

Gavin only took 6 minutes and 11 seconds to finish his shower. Gavin immediately walked over to him, to make sure he was okay, taking a bit too long, he felt like he was being studied.

“Are you checking  _ on _ me or checking me out?” Nines chuckled

“Mmm, both” Gavin answered honestly.

“Are you ready to go to sleep?” Nines asked, standing up.

Gavin was already walking towards him, and hooked his arm around Nines’ waist. 

“Only if you join me?” Gavin yawned out. Nines allowed himself to be led by Gavin.

“Of course”


End file.
